


Cécile

by miladys-winter (lykxxn)



Series: The Garrison [2]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen, Snakes, Texting, yes the garrison kids have their own group chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykxxn/pseuds/miladys-winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>rochefort:</b> nothing's wrong we have it all under control<br/><b>feron:</b> WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU<br/><b>feron:</b> WE MOST CERTAINLY DONT HAVE IT UNDER CONTROL</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cécile

_16:24_

**feron:** FUCKSHIT ARAMIS WHERE ARE YOU

 **aramis:** i'm at work?????

 **feron:** YOU NEED TO COME HOME NOW

 **aramis:** why is something wrong????

 **rochefort:** nothing's wrong we have it all under control

 **feron:** WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU

 **feron:** WE MOST CERTAINLY DONT HAVE IT UNDER CONTROL

 **aramis:** whats going on??!?!

 **feron:** ROCHEFORT'S FUCKING SNAKE GOT OUT THATS WHATS FUCKING GOING ON

 **d'art:** why aren't we luring it out with snake food

 **louis:** YOU KNOW WHAT SNAKE FOOD IS

 **louis:** RATS

 **d'art:** oh right yeah

 **rochefort:** WHY ISNT ANYONE HELPING ME FIND CÉCILE

 **aramis:** you named your fucking snake cécile

 **aramis:** what the fuck

 **feron:** JESUS CHRIST CAN WE FOCUS ON THE REAL PROBLEM HERE

 **feron:** THERES A FUCKING SNAKE LOOSE

 **rochefort:** SHES CALLED CÉCILE

 **feron:** NOBODY CARES WHAT HER FUCKING NAME IS

 **sylvie:** WHAT THE SHIT

 **sylvie:** WELL GOOD NEWS I FUCKING FOUND HER

 **feron:** oh shit where

 **sylvie:** in my fucking DRAWERS

 **feron:** oh jesus

 **rochefort:** CÉCILE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **feron:** TAKE BETTER CARE OF YOUR FUCKING PET IN FUTURE

 **aramis:** nobody tell jean or armand

 **aramis:** nobody


End file.
